


Hotel room secrets

by Chimsdionysus



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bottom Seo Soojin, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Sex, Top Song Yuqi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimsdionysus/pseuds/Chimsdionysus
Summary: Yuqi and Soojin share a hotel room and things started to get hot when they finished a bottle of wine.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi
Kudos: 9





	Hotel room secrets

"Aish, it's empty," Yuqi sighed as she looked at the tall bottle of wine. Soojin laughed, "I think you've had enough, Yuqi." "Why? Drinking is fun, especially with pretty girls. Like you." Soojin blushed at her friends' words. "Ah you're so drunk you're saying such nonsense." Yuqi poked Soojin's cheek and smiled. "You're pretty." Soojin rolled her eyes and giggled. "You're prettier, Yuqi," she smiled.

Yuqi rubbed her thumb over Soojin's lip, making her feel a little taken aback. Yuqi smirked and the red lipstick of Soojins lips smudged a little.

Before she even knew it, she placed her soft lips on the older girl's pair. Soojin moved her lips back on Yuqi's, returning the kiss. Yuqi soon got wilder and needier, wanting more of her beautiful body. She pulled her closer, slowly digging her nails into Soojin's hips as she slid her tongue into Soojin's mouth. Soojin gasped and broke off the kiss, giving Yuqi time to kiss down her sensitive neck.

Soojin softly whimpered. It had been so long since the last time she had sex and she felt herself becoming needier for the beautiful Chinese girl in front of her. 

It didn't take long until clothes were being taken off, flying across the room and not caring about where they'd be. The two girls were left in their underwear and Soojin blushed. She didn't think she was ever actually gonna do things with her bandmates. 

Yuqi clearly had it in mind long before. Yuqi always felt sparkly feelings when she saw the other girls, especially Soojin. She had a weak spot for the elegant and soft girl. 

Everytime they had practice, she would stare at Soojin who was dancing sexily, drenched in her hot sweat. Or when she would slip into gorgeous and sexy stage outfits, she would feel herself growing hot and she wanted more. 

Now Yuqi got her right where she wanted Soojin, taking her clothes off. Soojin took Yuqi's bra off, revealing her breasts, immediately placing kisses all over them and sucking lightly on her nipples. Yuqi hissed at the feeling and moaned out. Her nipples had always been sensitive.

Soojin slid off Yuqi's panties and was ready to play with Yuqi's pussy, but Yuqi didn't let someone dominate her so quickly. She rolled them over and started undressing Soojin until she was naked, kissing her body roughly, leaving tiny marks.

When she got to Soojin's legs, she spread them and licked her lips hungrily. "You look so beautiful unnie, you have such a pretty pussy, so wet for me," she smirked. Soojin blushed at her words, not knowing Yuqi would talk to her in such a filthy way. She surely enjoyed it. 

Yuqi licked Soojins clit, slowly circling around it, making Soojin moan out in pleasure. She sucked on her clit as she entered Soojin's pussy with one finger, slowly pumping in and out. 

Soojin moaned messily and whiny, grabbing the sheets as Yuqi thrusted two fingers into her at a rapid pace while she sucked on her sensitive clit.

"Oh fuck please, Yuqi, yes!" she moaned out loud. Yuqi got only more turned on at the older girl's moans and thrusted three fingers into her band mate. 

Soojin's juices started flowing down, only getting wetter at Yuqi's actions, and she was moaning out her name loudly. She felt the familiar heat pool in her stomach and her moans grew louder. "Baby, I'm gonna cum!" Soojin moaned out loud, "Please don't stop." 

Yuqi decided to go on and let the girl have her climax. It's not like they were just gonna quit like that anyways. She sucked and licked on her clit as she kept pushing her fingers deep inside Soojin's pussy. Soojin moaned out loud and came hard on the youngers' fingers. "Such a good girl, coming on my fingers like that," Yuqi said, almost moaned against Soojin's pussy. 

Soojin sighed ad Yuqi rode out her high. She hadn't had such a good orgasm in a long time. Soojin quickly laid Yuqi down and dove her tongue into the younger girl's pussy, causing her to moan out Soojin's name. Soojin loved pleasuring someone, making them feel hot and feel good. 

Yuqi moaned loudly, "You're doing so well, babygirl, you look so beautiful fucking my pussy."   
Yuqi let her bandmate go on for a little more, until she stopped her, causing Soojin to look up at her with her big innocent eyes. 

"Get on top of me," Yuqi ordered, and Soojin quickly followed. "Such a good girl," Yuqi whispered as Soojin hovered above her. Yuqi placed her hands on Soojin's ass, shifting her so their pussy's were aligned well. "Grind down on me babygirl, fuck yourself on my pussy," she moaned as Soojin kissed her nipples. 

Soojin loved being praised and she loved how sexy and dirty Yuqi's words were. She quickly started grinding her clit against the younger girl's, making both of them moan out each others names. 

"You're doing so well, babygirl," Yuqi moaned, causing Soojin to moan out loud. Soojin's breasts bounced up and down as she grinded herself hard against Yuqi's sensitive pussy. 

The moaning grew louder and it didn't take long before the girls both felt their climax coming. Soojin moaned out loud and came hard as she grinded her clit against Yuqi's, shivering all over. 

"Please, baby go on for me, make me cum!" Yuqi moaned loudly. Soojin whined as she rubbed her sensitive pussy against Yuqi's, tears forming in her eyes due the overstimulation. Yuqi moaned loudly and came hard against her. Soojin rode out their orgasms, sighing deeply, but statisfied, before falling down on the younger's body. Yuqi smiled and put her arms around her unnie. "So beautiful" she whispered as she kissed the top of the sleepy Soojin, too tired to even answer. 

"Sleep tight, princess."


End file.
